


Breakfast of Stallions

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [8]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Bad At Emotions, Breakfast in Bed, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, More Than You Ever Wanted To Know About Ted's Neighbors, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: The promised breakfast in bed is had!





	Breakfast of Stallions

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 10/20/2005, with the author's note:  
> "Because timemonkey and violent_rabbit demanded more, and also fanart. *raised eyebrow* Why have I not seen this supposed fanart? I like fanart. It makes me make embarrassingly high-pitched happy noises. ...Which, maybe isn't actually a good thing, but still. Fanart. Good.  
> Also? I GOT APPROVED! I'm on the Big Damn List at fanfic100 for Booster/Beetle. Officially! Woohoo! So...yeah. Ahem."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 03/22/2018

It's far too early to be awake. Ted knows this because the sun is in the process of rising, instead of already being a respectable distance in the sky where it wouldn't be shining directly into his eyes because some inconsiderate bastard left the curtains open.

 

It's the "inconsiderate bastard" thought that brings him fully awake and starts a Highlights of Yesterday procession of memories.

 

No coffee in the morning. Fighting a bad guy. Caught by same bad guy. One-last hurrah-before-death kiss with Booster, as well as realization that the lack of coffee was Booster's fault. Rescue by teammates.

 

Insistent, unending, un-ignorable teasing at various levels of lewdness and taste by same teammates.

 

He and Booster escaping to Ted's apartment. Several hours of TV watching and calm, mature, _emphatic_ Not Talking About It.

 

Booster's huff of frustration. Booster's hand on his thigh. Booster leaning in. Booster's mouth on his.

 

Pressing against him, pulling on his clothes, pushing him down on the couch to do wonderful, wonderful things involving the application of Booster's tongue to Ted's skin.

 

Hands buried in hair, cupping and clenching. Skin and lips and teeth and tongue orbiting and impacting like molecules of sensation around an atom of pleasure.

 

Inappropriate thoughts that Booster damn well better leave him some coffee tomorrow morning, and body screaming at brain to just shut up, shut _up_ and _enjoy_ , please, oh god yes. _There._

 

_Now._

 

_More._

 

_YES._

 

Ted flushes, remembering yelling that, and hopes his neighbors didn't notice. Or at the very least will be more discreet than his teammates. If he can ignore the knowledge that Mr. Taylor next door likes being called "Stallion" and Mrs. Taylor likes to yell "yee-haw" when she's calling him that, they can damn well extend the same courtesy.

 

The smell of coffee distracts him, and the inconsiderate bastard who opened the curtains enters the bedroom wearing nothing but a smirk and Ted's loosely-belted robe. He's carrying a tray that looks to hold coffee and food, which elevates his status from inconsiderate bastard to just Booster. Ted raises an eyebrow and Booster's smirk turns into a grin.

 

"Breakfast in bed," he says. "Like I promised."

 

"I thought that was a clever ruse to seduce me _into_ the bed in the first place."

 

"I seduced you on the couch."

 

"We made it to the bed eventually," Ted says wryly.

 

The smile on Booster's face is filthy and full of fond memories and Ted would blush but he's purposely distracting himself with scrambled eggs and coffee. Oh, and little buttered toast triangles. Booster's status rises to Bringer of Coffee and Breakfast.

 

Ted almost chokes on the toast when Booster sits next to him to nibble his ear and whisper _Things_ in it. But that can be forgiven when the breakfast tray is set aside, and Booster's _status_ rises again.

 

Ted hopes Mr. Stallion and Mrs. Yee-haw will be kind enough not to mention it.


End file.
